mew mew america part 1
by MewShiny
Summary: the new mews have arrived new mews new aliens new adventure
1. arival

Part 1

Prologue

Have you ever just sat down and thought about the difference between light and darkness? Well good, I didn't think it was a regular conversation topic, but that's not the point. Well I'm in this book to tell you my story and unless you're just holding the book up so the teacher will think your reading I guess you're going to read this book.

It all started when I entered the lottery and won… five tickets to fly to Japan. So I choose to take my four best friends with me to Japan (Jackie, Opal, Sugar, and Love). Of course my mom and I didn't see eye to eye on that one…

"…But Mom it's not like I'm going alone"

"You're only a teen-ager you need parental supervision"

"It's not like I'm turning into a super hero and going to single handedly save the world"

"That may be but you can't go without any adults"

"But mom"

"I said no"

"But mom"

"No"

"Mom"

"NO"

"Ok, the plane leaves at seven"

So that may be a dirty trick used in cartoons, but it is my book things happen my way.

^ w ^

Chapter 1

On the way to Japan we got to sit in the first class section. THE FIRST CLASS SECTION, you know where all the rich people sit.

"You know that I have a plane better than this at home, if you had only said that you wanted to go to Japan you could have said so" Jackie Commented frequently (by the way she filthy rich)

"So what are you looking forward to doing when we get there, Shiny" Opal asked

"Well I heard of this cute little café, called _café mew mew_" I said

"Oh yeah that reminds me I hear that Japan has some awesome malls" Love almost screamed the words out she was obviously excited.

"Seriously" Opal mimicked Love's attitude.

"Enough talk about Japans malls everyone knows that France has the best malls" Jackie commented

"So why are you coming then" Love retorted

"I saw this rich girl in the news apparently her name is Mint (who would name a kid that) and she's richer than I am so I want to meet her."

"Well, I hope we get to meet Godzilla!" Sugar exclaimed

The rest of the plane ride was pretty quite.

"Yeah we're finally of that boring hunk of metal" I said "time to go check in to the hotel."

It was hard enough finding witch hotel was ours did you know that in Japan all the hotel signs are in Japanese.

Go figure. Any way when we did find it we asked if they had any reservations for American people. And of course the little man behind the counter started to speak Japanese.

Then this really tall girl with dark purple hair walked up to us and asked if we needed any help. So I accepted the help because I wouldn't get in the hotel room otherwise. So she spoke some Japanese to the hotel-counter man. Then she turned to us and said that we had room 515 which is on floor 5.

"By the way I'm, Zakuro Fujiwara" She said as she returned to whatever she had been doing before she helped us.

^ w ^

Chapter 2

The next day we went shopping, we definitely needed proof that we had gone to Japan if our other friends at school were to believe us. We were just coming out of a store with a name I could not read when I ran into a girl by accident she had strawberry-ish red hair and at first it looked like she had cat ears.

She said something I couldn't understand but I did hear her say "Ichigo" witch I knew was the Japanese word for strawberry.

The day after that we just went to the park there we saw this street performer named Pudding who gave us a show in return for 10 dollars. It was actually a good show she twirled plates, balanced on a ball, and did plenty of other wacky stunts.

The days began to fly by then it happened we only had one day left of Japanese enjoyment so we went to _café mew mew _to check it out; the service was sooooooo slow that we decided to go to the back room to complain, hopefully to someone who spoke English.

Instead of ovens and pots and kitchen stuff like I had expected (seriously this is supposed to be a café) the back room was full of stupid computer junk, crap, and other stuff that I couldn't describe with words. I stood there staring around the room when I noticed a glowing statue of a tiger in the middle of the room and apparently everyone else saw it to because we all slowly made our way toward it.

Some man came in the door and began to yell something at us (in Japanese) but then suddenly there was a bright flash of light and for that moment I saw nothing. In a few seconds time I was no longer blinded but I felt kind of different. The man said something.

"Huh"

"Oh so you speak English" he said then he muttered in a hardly audible "Americans…of course, they never listen."

Behind me my friends were all chattering but then Jackie said something that stood out above the rest of the chatter "Shiny, you have… a… tail…?"

I looked into a mirror on one of the walls, she was right I had a tail. Not only did I have a tail but I had cat ears too. Wait there's more I was wearing a pink and purple one-sleeve dress and platform boots. It looked totally awesome but how would I explain this to mom; oh mom while I was in Japan I decided to take up consplaying.

"What is going on here?!?!" I screamed

my friends had outfits similar to mine but kind of different.

"You five have become mew mews" he said I wasn't sure what a mew mew was but I was to shocked to ask then he continued "a mew mew is a girl with animal powers, Tokyo mew mew is the team of mew mews saving the world from the aliens that are invading earth"

"So what does this have to do with us?" Opal asked probably doubting what he was saying.

"I…don't…know…more… mews…" he trailed off "I didn't plan for it to happen this time…I didn't think we would need more super heroes… Tokyo mew mew should've been enough to…maybe they're back" he began to mumble under his breath

"I can't be a super hero! I just can't" Love said pleadingly.

"Of course you can, Love, see you have wings right there." sugar said cheerfully.

"What!?!?!? I. Have. Wings." Love Shouted

So of course you see where that part of the conversation was going.

"Anyway my name is Ryou Shirogane" he said "may I at least know your names?"

"Shiny" I said calmly

"Jackie" Jackie spoke with a clear what's-it-to-ya attitude

"Opal" Opal tired to sound cute but it didn't quite work

"Love" Love said hesitantly still surprised by being a super heroine

"And me Sugar" Sugar said her enthusiasm flowing everywhere

"Here you might need these" he said and handed us each something.

^ w ^

Chapter 3

The flight back home wasn't quite as interesting as what happened in Japan so I won't bother to tell you anything about it.

Once we were home life was pretty "normal" if you can call any part of my life normal. On the second day back we decided to go and meet at the park to decide what we would do about the whole super hero thing.

So we were just talking when someone's voice just suddenly comes out of nowhere and says "So, this is what we're up against hardly even a challenge" then I saw three figures appear on the horizon.

"Well just so you'll know before we kill you I'm Cream, and these are my partners in crime Kyrstal and Tracy." Well I guess it was the one in the middle who said it because she pointed to the left and right as she said the names other than her own.

"Can I kill them now?" said the one on the left (Tracy)

"Sure" some one said I didn't know who.

She jumped into the air and next thing I know she's floating and a large tidal wave of pond-water from the small pond behind her was quickly coming towards us.

And I shout "MEW MEW SHINY METAMORPHOSIS!!!" I don't know where the words had come from I just know that I had a tail again. All my friends shouted similar things but I wasn't paying any attention I was too focused on the title wave headed right for us.

Then I could barely believe it but I jumped about twenty feet into the air doing several flips on my way up and called out "LUNAR ROD!!!!" okay… where these words were coming from. A short staff with a crescent moon on it fell from the night sky and landed right in my hand.

"RIBBON SHINY STAR!" a bright flash of light, almost blinding, shot from the end of my staff straight at the aliens… is that what they were, they looked human…

Immediately I looked and saw that it seemed that the others had done similar things (I know it's vauge) again and were as confused as I was (I was happy that I wasn't the only one).

^ w ^

Chapter 4

They were aliens they attacked almost every night this week. I'm pretty sure that the others were going through similar changes, but it was awkward for me so I didn't plan on asking them. I'm going to spend the rest of this chapter telling you how being a mew mew has changed my life in _a week._

So, fighting evil aliens at like midnight almost every night leaves a person pretty tired in the morning. It doesn't give much homework time either. So my grades slipped from B's to C's.

On the bright side I started getting better in gymnastics.

Being infused with a tiger makes showers quite unpleasant. Water isn't very fun any more. My showers are now about one tenth as long as before.

Oh, and one non-fighting night I figured cats can see in the dark so I transformed to read secretly, guess what I didn't need to see in the dark. I was _glowing in the dark_. What kind of super power is that why can't I have cool powers. I wouldn't mind having super strength.

So being a _mewtant _has made me a slightly smelly (or maybe that's just my cat nose but whatever), bad-graded, sleepy, athletic, glow in the dark, mutant freak. Well that's just great cartoons don't warn you that being a super hero has so many side effects. Someone get me out of this nightmare!!!!!!!

^ w ^

Chapter 5

We were fighting Kyrstal, Cream, and Tracy one day at first it seemed like a normal (there's that word again) fight, but it wasn't. Just as the beginning of the battle started (by beginning I mean back and forth smack talk) five mew mews suddenly popped out weapons aimed at Kyrstal, Cream, and Tracy.

"For your evil actions we will make you pay," said the pink one in the middle. Probably the leader.

You know I was just having one of those days and I just felt like saying a snappy come-back so I said "Hey, that's my line, Pinky"

She and her team instantly whirled around and I realized she looked strangely familiar then she said "who are you?"

"You seriously don't know" I was confused we had been on TV this entire week I didn't think anyone didn't know us "I'm Mew Shiny leader of Mew Mew America"

"Mew Ichigo, leader of Tokyo Mew Mew" Pinky stated

"Can't you save introductions for later I want to kill you already!?" Kyrstal yelled

Ichigo and I jumped up both our teams not far behind and quickly began to fight against the aliens. Then suddenly there was this strange noise followed by three more aliens simultaneously popping out of no where.

Cream turned to one of them that looked exactly like her but her hair was longer; she quickly brought out her icy sword that I had already learned to stay away from, paused for a moment then said "So, we meet again, Brother?"

"Tart, you're here to, now come up here and fight me like the little man that mom always thought you where," Kyrstal screeched sounding more irritated than usual (she's usually pretty irritated).

"Kish, how are you? I missed you so much! Why did you have to go? Life has been sooo boring without you! Tell me _all_ about your trip." Tracy said at hyper-sonic speed before they started talking like long lost friends or something.

"That was awkward." I sighed. Usually you would expect that when your enemies own kind start showing up they fight as a team not amongst themselves.

"Yeah"

^ w ^


	2. meeting

Chapter 6

After de-transforming and being led to a large mansionish building by the Tokyo team, we began to talk.

They told us their story (I'm not going to write all that because they already have books they don't need twenty chapters of mine) how they became mews, what they did as mews, why they were mews. They told us everything but why they were here.

Okay for those of you who haven't read tokyo mew mew heres a summery: Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro became mew mews to save the world from the aliens, in the end Masaya (Ichigo's boyfriend) turned out to really be Deep Blue the leader of the aleins, he (Masaya that is) sacrificed his own life to keep earth safe but Ichigo saved Masaya by giving him her own power. Yeah so the planet was saved and everybody (execpt Deep Blue) survived.

Then just as I was about to ask guess who walks in, yep you're right, Ryou, or as I prefer to think of him: the rude man from japan who turned me into a freak.

"hello" I said snidely

"I can explain" he said almost instantly, I wasn't sure who he was talking to, all ten of us needed answers. He probably already knew not to mess with angry mew mews.

"Ok, explain" Ichigo asked angerly.

"Ok, so you've already met each other," he said clearly stalling "I brought Tokyo mew mew here to help, and because your mew power will leave you when you no longer have need for it, I figured that a new enemy was appearing here that would likely take both teams to fi**x**."

"the orignal team is probably weaker but they have more experience with fighting, but the new team is less experinced…." OMG he was still rambleing on it's so annoying when he talks all sciecncy like that, I mean jeez could he please just speak English instead of geek, "So I think that your two teams would do better if you worked together, and so that' why you're all here."

"But why didn't you tell us that there was a new team, it would be easier to help them, if I wasn't so shocked that they existed" Mint said, it was the nicest thing she'd said about us so far.

Later, Sugar and Pudding were exchanging tricks, Mint and Jackie were disscussing how lame this all was, I wasn't listening but Ichigo was telling me about Masaya, her boyfriend, everyone else was just doing their own thing.

I didn't care that Ryou planed to set up a café mew mew in america, or that he didn't thinck my team was cappable of takeing care of the aliens alone (ok that kind of irritates me), or even that I was a freak now. I was just thinking about what Rachet would do if he found out.

^ w ^

Chapter 8

My lifes nightmare come true my brother, Rachet, was reading my diary. I don't know how far he got or if it was the first time he even read it, but either way he might know the secret. What secret you ask… well where have you been the last six chapters… the secret where I'm a _mew_tant freak and have been fighting aliens for the past month.

Rachet is older than me and as I imagen most older brothers are annoying. Him being older he liked to make fun of me about things like, I don't know being a freak, just an example. So of course I soon find out how far he'd got in my diary, very far.

Just to compleat the worst day of my miserable life, the aleins attacked the park.

"MEW MEW SHINY METAMORPHOSIS" only a few seconds after my transformation the exact last thing I expected to happen did (ok so it wasn't the last thing but it did shock me).

Rachet crawled out of a bush and said "so, it is ture"

"yeah"

"why didn't you tell me?"

"that would ruin the whole secret-identity thing, duh."

"Right, so who are they?"

"my team who else" tokyo mew mew went after the boys so we were stuck with the hard job."

"no, not them, _them_" I knew who he was talking about.

"Kyrstal, Cream, and Tracy." I pointed at them as I said their names.

"why am I always last?!" Tracy shouted.

"you mean all this is real not just props for a movie or something you're not trying to play a joke on me" he sounded genually confused

"Sorry to say, but no… I'm not" that's when the real fighting got started.

"LUNAR ROD!" I seriously felt like kicking some but out of this world "RIBBON SHINY LUNAR DISC" three crescent moon shaped discs emerged from the end of my lunar rod and flew off to hit the aliens.

A new attack, an awesome one that actually does damage. After that little discovery the battle went on smoothly. At the end though I realized that Rachet wasn't there, he was kidnapped. They could kill him, if they hadn't already.

^ w ^

Chapter 9

_Rachet_

Okay, it's my turn to tell some of the story. Because shiny has absolutely no clue what was going on at this point I actually get a turn (Shiny: don't push your luck).

I must have been asleep or something because, I woke up. I was in a ice-blue room and I mean the _ice _part literally I could see icicles hanging from the ceiling. Then a few seconds after I woke up Cream walked in.

"Finally your awake" her voice was pleasant like the voice of an angel. "You must be hungry"

She handed me what seemed to be a frozen-burnt piece of chicken. I wanted to say something kind to express my gratitude but all that came out was "Uhhh… uuummm… thanks"

Cream simply walked out of the room, without locking the door behind her or anything.

I just realized why I was here, _I_ had been kidnapped by the aliens (Shiny: who else is there to kidnap you). Shiny hated me, she wasn't going to rescue _me_, was that their plan: kidnap the boy the girl will come to get him?

Did they think I was her boyfriend or something? Does Shiny even _have _a boyfriend; there was so much about her that I didn't know.

Well, I should at least try to see how much trouble I'm in, I walked over to the door and cracked it open a little bit.

"Why do we have to keep this little hostage again? He's such a weakling. We should've just killed him or something." Kyrstal asked

Cream responded in her glorious voice, "We wouldn't have needed to capture him if no one had already injured him already"

"Whatever, we could have just let him die there you know" Kyrstal said sounding irritated

"We save killing until Dark Violet awakens" Cream responded instantly, her voice not gentle as it had been up until now, she sounded spooky almost scary or even a bit frightened herself.

I stopped listening to their conversation, there's no way they were _evil aliens_, they look like perfectly normal _human_ people. And then there was Cream, she was so strong, brave, graceful, beautiful, who could possibly scare her? _What_ _could possibly scare her? _

^ w ^

Chapter 10

I was freaking out, why would they kidnap Rachet? He's no threat to them… but I am, and they saw me go through an entire conversation with him. They're using him to get to me! Oh crap!

I have no clue where the aliens could be hiding or how I would save him but I knew I had to try. What kind of super hero would I be if I ignored a hostage situation like this one? I needed to find the alien base quick, before they kill him…or worse.

"Okay, tell me where my brother is and I won't hurt any of you, don't tell me and I show you what I plan to do to him when I get him back."

"you're going to hug us?" Kyrstal snarled

"No, I'm going to cause you some permanent damage to you."

"oh come on, we all know you're to much of a softie to really hurt anyone," Kyrstal said, which kind of caught me off-guard, it was true I _am _a softie but my team thinks I'm Shiny the brave, Shiny the strong, Shiny the… oh you get the point.

"That's not true," I was surprised I said it I wasn't even done deciding on what to say "it's the mew mew way that I not hurt him, but _you_ know I can't wait till I get a good chance to beat you up."

"you talk tough but is your mouth bigger than your muscles?" I was yet again surprised, Cream had just said that, she was challenging me. "you win I will personally tell you where your brother is, I win well there's nothing I need from you. But let's make this clear I _never_ lose."

"Deal"

It suddenly got colder and began to snow, cream motioned with her hand. I dashed towards her with amazing speed and tried to kick her she dodged then we both leapt into the air, twirling, clashing, and colliding. Every blow she did against me seemed kind of _weak _like she wasn't even trying, like she was trying to _train _me.

I dashed at her wielding my solar staff as though it were a sword, Cream had no weapon. Just as I brought the solar staff down in a quick swipe, she blocked it, with a sword.

Her sword was made of pure ice, curved in areas to maximize the damage that her blows do, but as I dodged a hit from her I noticed something it had an intricately carved pattern rose etched into it. (What was that about?)

Blow after blow after blow our battle raged on, she still appeared to be holding back like she_ wanted_ me to win.

Then as usual the threesome simply disappeared, leaving no winner, no loser, no sign.

"It's okay; you'll find him next time." Love said happily, she was so good at that, you just can't be all mopey and glum when she's around.

^ w ^

Chapter 11

Rachet

I was In Cream's room (which was quite nice other than the fact that it was 30 degrees below zero). Ice furniture, ice sculptures, ice, ice, ice; it got pretty boring after a while

I heard someone, or something, outside the room break. I wouldn't dare check it out. With my luck Kyrstal was angry _again_.

The noise stopped and someone rushed into the room, she wasn't cream, wasn't anyone I knew, she was a mew mew. All I can remember that happened after that was I saw I flash of white…

I woke up (again not remembering falling asleep) in a warm bed (well that eliminates still being in creams room).

"Well nice to see you up" a girl was sitting beside the bed she had long brown hair tied back neatly in a ponytail

"Who are you?"

"Sam, and you are?"

"Rachet"

"What were you doing there?"

"Being held hostage"

"Where do you live anyway"

"huh"

"you can't live in my apartment forever"

"Oh, on Windfield avenue"

"you're mom's probably worried sick about you"

"so you're a mew mew"

"You know about mew mews?" she sounded shocked

"Doesn't everyone?" I had wanted to say my sister was one but I felt I should keep her secret.

"you should probably stay here until your wounds heal" she was looking at the burns Kyrstal had given me during her last anger management session.

"ok"

^ w ^


	3. secrets

Chapter 12

The aliens had attacked again. So I decided to take the chance to save Rachet.

"Where's my brother?!"

"Shiny you need to get with the program, he's already been rescued."

"By who?!"

"a white mew mew"

They left with that comment.

"'White mew mew' are you sure that's what she said?" Ichigo asked after I had told her everything.

I nodded.

"Do you know of any white mew mews?"

"only one…….." she paused "Berry"

Tokyo mew mew called berry's cell phone to see if she was here, she wasn't.

Ryou had one more mew up his sleeve that he didn't tell us about… he was dead meat…

"RYOU!!!"

"whats with all the yelling"

"You didn't tell us, _again_" Ichigo sounded angrier than I was, and I wanted to rip his head off.

"What did I not tell you?" oh, like he really didn't know.

"A white mew mew rescued my brother."

"Berry's here?" how could he sound so clueless

"No" Ichigo snarled "She's still in Japan"

"Then who did it?"

"Why do you think we're yelling at you?!"

"Another white mew mew……" he trailed off "berry's the only person I know who fits the description"

"…oh…then…that means..." Ichigo was thinking out loud _again_ "there's another new mew."

^w^

Chapter 13

"Rachet"

"yes"

"it's about time you leave"

"so how should I explain where I've been to my parents"

"tell the truth, tell a lie, I don't care."

"Ok…then"

"yep"

"so I tell them that I was kidnapped by the evil aliens that the mew mews have been fighting and I got injured while I was there because one of them is a pyromaniac and then I was rescued by a new mew mew that I've never heard of named Mew SA and she had me stay at her house until I was better?"

"…uhh…"

"I think I'll just tell them I was at a friend's house"

"Good idea"

"What now?"

"We go to the park"

"Why the park?" was she taking me out on a date

"to wait" she hesitated, "for your sister"

"You knew?" I was surprised

"You talk in your sleep" _crap she was listening_.

The park was boring; we were hiding in a tree. Sam was in mew form because she didn't want anyone to recognize her; now that I was getting a better look I could see she wasn't just white she was red, white, and blue.

My mind was wandering _Mew SA, USA it rhymes. Uncle Sam, talk about irony. Her catch phrase "I'm mew s.a. defender of the USA. _If nothing else Sam is defiantly patriotic.

Eventually I saw the other mew team walk from the far edge of the forest last time I saw them there where five but today there were ten. Or I guess counting Sam eleven. Wow.

^w^

Chapter 14

I received an ominous message that Rachet would be in the park at midnight. I wanted to go alone, but all the other mews wanted to go, _it might be a trap _they said. They just wanted to see the white mew mew who had rescued him.

"Show your self" I requested

"Here we are" Rachet jumped out of a tree with a girl at his side, a mew mew girl.

"Mew Shiny it's nice to meet you" The mew said calmly

"Yes, my team and I are curious about you as well."

"Well you understand the whole secret identity thing."

"Unfortunately, yes I do"

"Well I should probably get going."

"Wait! Will you come back to the café with us?"

"Café?"

"Yep Ryou wants to talk to both of you"

"So this I the new white mew mew?"

"Yes I am, now tell me who you are."

"Ryou Shirogane a super genius high school student and creator of the mew teams"

"So then you understand how I got like this?"

"Unfortunately I don't know a thing about you, I didn't mean to make another mew mew and I have no clue how or even when you would have become one"

"oh…well I snuck into a café that looked a lot like this one and no one was there, I came into a back room full of computers and other geeky stuff then I saw this glowy statue and it glowed even more when I touched it then I became a mew mew" she stopped and took a deep breath "then I saw some notes with stuff about aliens written on them and how mew mew's fight against the evil aliens to save the planet so then I was like 'oh a mew mew that must be what I am I'm like supposed to save the world now, wow'"

Well isn't she long winded?

"So you snuck into my lab?!?!?"

"Apparently."

"What do you plan to do with your new powers?"

"I don't know, save the world I guess"

"Do you plan to join the mew team or be a lone fighter or maybe even go to…?"

"I'm not going to join the team but if one of the mews goes missing or if you need any help" she took out a pen and wrote a phone number on one of Ryou's important papers "call me and I will come to help"

"Ok…"

"You seem to have a lot of mews here."

"Yes I do, why don't you go and talk to them, while I talk to  
Rachet?"

"Ok….."

"So Rachet, you already know Shiny's secret and how important our job of saving the world is"

"I guess..."

"Well I was just wondering you didn't tell them anything about you're sister right"

"Uumm……no"

"It took you a while to answer that."

"I didn't"

"Well did you learn anything we might find interesting about the aliens?"

"Well Pai can burp the alphabet… and Tart has a piece of candy from someone named pudding under his pillow…"

"I KNEW IT" pudding popped up right beside Ryou

"Pudding this is a privet conversation" Ryou said calmly.

"Ok"

"Now where we"

"…and Kish kisses a picture of Ichigo every night before he goes to bed… oh and Tracy is a real idiot she…"

"That's all _very _interesting but what I really meant was _Useful_"

"Then why didn't you say so, well, Cream has a huge crush on you, and Kyrst…"

"Me!" Ryou seemed shocked

"Yeah she has a big crush on you, I kind of funny really she likes you but she's trying to kill all the mew mews that you are responsible for."

"me" Ryou whispered again as if he couldn't comprehend it

"Well Kyrstal hates Ichigo because she actually likes Kish it's unbelievable I mean Kish wear girls clothing…"

"any plans?"

"Yes…no…uh maybe"

"what are they?"

"Cream talked about someone or something called Dark Violet, does that make any sense to you?"

^w^


	4. encounter

Chapter 15

Meanwhile at the alien base

"So Cream how should we prepare for her arrival?"

"The Tokyo mew mew team did that about a year ago"

"Huh…why would they help us?"

"They didn't know they were"

"Well what did they do?"

"They killed her brother, Deep Blue"

"Do you know when she'll awaken?"

"Nothing is certain…but it will be soon"

Back in America

There was nothing going on at the café but busy work so I went to talk with Ryou.

"You look worried, what's up"

"Same old same old"

"You're not usually _this _glum"

"Well I can't hide anything from _you_, can I?"

"You can't hide anything from any of us."

"Ok, it's what your brother said"

"What?"

"He said that the aliens talked about Dark Violet"

Was this referring to some girl version of Deep Blue.

"You don't think…"

"Deep Blue was the leader of the boys and he was incredibly strong" I could see he hoped what he was about to say was wrong "why wouldn't the girls have an incredibly strong leader of their own?"

"But that would mean…"

"Yeah, they haven't really been trying this whole time they're just stalling"

"This is bad"

"This is _very_ bad"

"Should we tell the other mews?"

"No I want to be certain that I'm right before I tell them"

"Why?"

"Because I hope I'm wrong."

^w^

Chapter 16

So of course Ryou is all freaked out and none of the mews other than me and possibly Sam knew why.

We had to train harder, work more shifts at the cafe, and work on our whole alien situation, you know average military type stuff. It was going to get annoying real soon. The alien attacks were even getting tougher but, yet still weak like they were holding back.

I just couldn't get it, _if they wanted to kill us they would have done it by now, if they were trying to help us they weren't doing a good job of it, if they were trying to confuse me they did that in the third chapter so……_

"Shiny what are you mumbling about?" _oh no_, it was Opal.

"huh. I was mumbling? What?" I asked

"I think you said something about a Violet in the Dark or something like that"

"Oh I was just thinking about how the little violet I planted in my room was dying because I left it in the dark" oh crap she'll never believe that even Opal isn't that stupid.

"Oh…ok then" I could tell she didn't believe me but I knew that she wouldn't question my leader skills.

I could feel it the end of my mew mew career was coming to an end soon; I knew my team could feel it too. In a matter of days we wouldn't be needed for the planets safety, it would be up to the people. The people who were even remotely normal, they were who we protected so that when our job was done they could start theirs.

If we failed in our mission then everyone in the world would die, there was no way a round it we had to win no matter if it cost our own lives. That would simply be the price we had to pay to rid the world of the aliens. Clearly I've been thinking about this lately and I really wonder if I'm ready for that. Would I be ok dieing if it meant that the world would remain ours? I tell myself I would, but is that true?

^ w ^

Chapter 17

Meanwhile in Japan

Masaya was awake in his bed worrying about Ichigo "she going to be okay, she's the strongest girl I know, besides Deep Blue is gone" he told himself only half believing it. He still had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

He quickly spun around when he heard a noise behind him and there stood the familiar figure that had been haunting his dreams for so long. The long black hair, the cold ice blue eyes, the dark blue robe there was no mistaking it.

"You know crying won't save her." The Familiar voice taunted

"How…how is this possible?" Masaya asked "Both of us at the same time?"

"you are still alive because she saved you when that happened she saved me as well."

"Wait what did you mean 'save her' are you trying to take over earth again? You won't be able to stop Ichigo she's strong!"

"No I'm on your side this time someone else is going to cause Ichigo danger"

"What's going to happen to Ichigo?"

"Nothing if we can do anything about it" there was along pause "but she will be in grave danger soon along with the other mew mews, I want to stop that from happening."

"I will help you in anyway that I can, I want to protect Ichigo." The words filled him with power just as when he had been the blue knight

"Then you will need to come to America with me"

Masaya asked a final question as he sprang up and got ready to leave "what exactly is this danger, Deep Blue?"

"The toughest person you will ever meet" Deep Blue seemed like he was afraid

"Are we going alone?"

"Is there anyone else you know that could come with us?"

"There's always Berry"

"Okay we will take her too."

"What's so dangerous that the mews can't beat it themselves?"

"you and I are almost the same person"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well let's just say that the mews are going to face our sister"

"You…I…We have a sister?"

"Unfortunately……yes and she's the evil twin"

"I thought _you_ would've been the evil one."

"No Dark Violet is _much_ worse."

^ w ^

Chapter 18

We we're fighting the aliens again. We seemed to be winning. The aliens were now sitting in the ground as if they had no energy left to fight we could easily finish them off.

I know this seems like the perfect place to end the story the aliens are defeted we win and blah, blah, blah. In case you can't tell this isn't the ending no matter how much I wish it was. This story still has a lot more pages to go before we reach the ending unfortunately.

The girl aliens stood up.

Cream mumbled "it's not the end yet"

Tracy continued "Yeah this is just the prologue"

Kyrstal muttered "the real story is just about to begin"

"You can't possibly mean…_her_" The boys said in unison

"Yes _she_ is about to awaken"

I could see a silhouette just beside the place that cream was standing. Ichigo suddenly began shivering and whispered "Deep Blue"

"Girls what a nice introduction" the person sounded somewhere between angry and infuriated when they turned to Ichigo "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT NAME IN MY PRESSENCE AGAIN LITTLE GIRL!!!!"

"Oh…"

The person stepped forward "I am Dark Violet, Queen of the shadows"

"Someone's a bit full of them selves aren't they?" I laughed I don't know why, I mean for all I know this person used people like me for tooth picks.

"So Mew Shiny you doubt my power?"

"Sort of," where were these words coming from. Trust me I am not _that _good with snappy comebacks and why would I be taunting someone who might squish me.

"Then maybe I should prove you wrong."

"Maybe!"

"Never mind I think I will."

Again I laughed but immediately I wished that I hadn't because Dark Violet simply twitched her hand and my shadow popped up and started to choke me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that the other mews were all being choked by their own shadows as well.

"I think that's enough of an example" Dark Violet murmured and the shadows returned to where they had been. Okay Dark Violet gave serious new meaning to the term: afraid of your own shadow

"Ouch." I heard pudding whisper

"It's like we're in a bad horror film and she's the mass murderer" Jackie mumbled.

"So true." Opal murmured

"If you all just give up then I will kill you all quick and painlessly" Dark Violet threatened "except of course for _Mew Shiny_"

_That makes me feel so special_ I thought "well then what did you plan for me?"

"You may rule the world along side me."

I was shocked that was the exact opposite of what I expected her to say. _Me _rule the world with _her_ all I could say was "wow… I just did not see that coming"

"You may not see it Shiny but the two of us we aren't as different as you think we are. We are the same."

"Great does that mean that I'm going to grow up to be an evil super villain and try to take over the world?"

It looked like it was taking all of her patience to not kill me right now "Shiny you're light and I'm shadows. Of course we have our arguments about what's good but if there weren't any shadows would light have any purpose likewise, if there was no light darkness would be meaningless"

"Did you rehearse that speech or something?" I'm guessing that, that was the wrong thing to say.

"you are light I am shadow, you chose one side I chose the other, we are the same yet different. Mew Shiny opposites attract."

"I think I heard that from a fortune cookie once"

She thrust her right hand out in front of her and a black sphere materialized in her hand it was kind of epic. It would have been so cool if she hadn't been aiming it right at me, and let's just say that she didn't seem like the kind of person that normally misses.

It shot from her palm I closed my eyes to brace myself because there wasn't enough time to doge. I counted 1…2…3…4…5…6… ok it should have hit by now. I opened my eyes.

Right in front of me was someone that looked like Dark Violets clone or something. Black hair, flowing blue clock, yep this person looks like Dark Violet so why would she protect me… from herself. My life keeps getting weirder.

"You're safe now Ichigo." The Dark Violet look alike said

"I'm not Ichigo" I exclaimed. then the real Ichigo came running over.

"Are you Masaya or Deep Blue?" said Ichigo as she came up beside me.

"Both." another blue robed person stepped out from behind a tree. He had a long blonde pony tail and a large sword.

"The blue knight and Deep Blue at the same time. But……how?"

"I don't know" they said at the same time.

"But it looks like all of us have some explaining to do" Deep Blue looked down at me

"Deep Blue" Kish, Pai, and Tart said at the same time and began to rush toward us. What a heartfelt reunion.

"I SAID NOT TO SAY THAT NAME IN MY PRESENSE YOU FOOLS I SHALL KILL YOU" Dark Violet shot shadow balls at them.

But yet another surprise Cream blocked Pai, Tracy blocked Kish, and even Kyrstal blocked Tart. The blasts left them each almost too weak to stand up and they were bleeding too. But their brothers where safe.

"It appears you have all chosen to fight" She continued "I will allow you some time to get your team organized then meet me here on Friday at 2am"

She disappeared.

^ w ^

Chapter 19

I sat in the café's back room watching the three that for the last year I had been fighting just lay there doing nothing in beds.

Then Cream twitched and then got up.

"Did I save him?"

"Yep, Pai's safe."

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"You're injured, Ryou told me not to, and he said that you might not heal if you woke up to soon."

She waved her hand over herself and all of her battle wounds disappeared "see if you had woken me up earlier I could have healed faster"

"Could you teach me how to do that?"

"No…Just like yours our bodies are made up of more than seventy-five percent water therefore my ice powers can be used to repair alter or even destroy most parts of either of our species"

"Cream how did you get your ice powers anyway?"

"It's a long sad story"

"Will you tell it anyway?"

"Now isn't the right time"

"Dark Violet has given us until Friday to organize our forces"

"So we don't have much time do we?"

"Nope"

"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Why not?" I asked and she glared at me "Ok I promise."

well I'm not going to type it out here I just made a promise to  
Cream that I wouldn't tell anyone do you think that I'm going to write it in a book. Anyone includes all of you readers out there.

"So when you get sad it boosts your power like by a lot?"

"Yes. More than ten times depending on the level of sadness and the cause"

"Cream, one more question"

"What is it, Shiny?"

"How much do you know about Dark Violet?"

"A lot but Deep Blue knows more after all their twins"

"Deep Blue, what will you tells me about Dark Violet?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you anything about her."

"Probably?"

"Let's find somewhere private to talk about this it's not for all ears."

"O…k…?"

^ w ^


	5. doomsday

Chapter 20

"As you've probably figured out Dark Violet and I are twins" I nodded "a _long_ time ago she was actually nice"

"How long?"

"Very." He smiled "But then something bad happened I don't know what exactly but it made me famous and she was left behind, forgotten. She hated it so ever since the two of us have been worst enemies" he took a moment to make sure I understood it all then continued "we've always fought but after that she was stronger and it was more than just a sibling rivalry she hates me and doesn't plan to stop till I'm dead"

"So why were you asleep and she hadn't killed you yet?"

"Some things are better left unsaid"

"Does she have any weaknesses?"

"Not that I can tell you of."

"oh…"

"But I can tell you this… darkness and shadows aren't the same thing."

Then I thought about what Dark Violet told me _Shiny you're light and I'm _shadows_. Of course we have our arguments about what's good. but if there weren't any _shadows_ would light have any purpose likewise, if there was no light _darkness_ would be meaningless _she specifically said that darkness would have no power without light she hadn't said shadows then was this a loophole.

the aliens couldn't all stay at the café so here's what I say to that _sleepover_. I was bringing Kyrstal and Cream to my house but I accidentally forgot to come up with fake names for them. Crap we didn't have cover names.

Cream's just full of surprises she and Kyrstal used an ability of theirs that they called mimicry and made themselves look like normal teenage girls. That left only the name issue not much of an issue actually.

"Shiny, you brought friends over I don't recognize them are they from school?" mom asked

"Yeah their parents have a lot of night and morning work so they needed a place to stay and I volunteered us without thinking"

"Well do they have names?" she asked sarcastically

"Sorry to come over with such little notice" interjected Cream "I'm Rose I'm just one grade above Shiny and my little sister here, is Tiffany she's in Shiny's math class"

"Such nice manners I'd love to meet your parents someday."

After we got up stairs we started talking "Cream\Rose how did you come up with all of that, those names were genius."

Cream responded "yeah most of it was true"

"What?" I thought that it had all been lies

"Most of it was true" she waited a bit before saying "oh and Rachet is listening to us through the door"

She was right Rachet was at the door. When I opened it he exclaimed "I…I…can explain"

"Well then go for it"

"Mom said that you had some people over and that one of them was about my age so I wanted to meet her"

"Well I guess that you're talking about me" I just realized that her voice didn't change at all she sounded about twice as old as she looked. To be more accurate she sounded like her normal voice was layed on top of a teenagers voice and they mixed together to create a strange voice.

"Hi Cream" Rachet replied"No this is Rose and Tiffany" I said weakly

"I'm pretty sure that their Kyrstal and Cream"

"Nope Rose and Tiffany" I said but I knew I couldn't fool him he had been living in Creams room for about a week he probably knew them better than I did

Cream/Rose looked around the room and then she transformed back into her average twenty-five year old self "Both of you are right. My real name is Rose but I changed it, after that incident that I told you about, to my middle name Cream."

"Well that explains a little bit"

"I didn't even know that her name was Rose" interrupted Kyrstal

Rachet skipped right to the point "so why are the two of you here anyway. If I remember correctly your base is much more comfortable"

"True but the mew mews and the aliens have united under a common enemy" Kyrstal replied

"This person can't possibly be good"

"_She _isn't" Cream answered

"Who is she"

Kyrstal Cream and I looked at each other none of us wanted to say her name it was as if just mentioning her would cause all the shadows to come to life. But Rachet needed to know the reason we all had to fight so I said it "Dark Violet"

The name sent a shiver down everyone's spines, and even though Rachet didn't know what we were talking about he seemed to comprehend what all of this meant "does this mean it's all over"

"It could be…" I responded "it could be"

We _need_ a plan.

And i have a good one a good one.

^ w ^

Chapter 21

Of course for all of you out there reading this, this is the point that you've all been waiting for the climax. As for me quite the opposite I was dreading it from the moment I heard the other mew mew's story. In their story _everybody died _and even though everyone who took part in that story is alive now (thanks to their bizarre sci-fi storyline but it is kind of creepy) it still bothers me.

They are only still alive because of the mew aqua's power, us on the other hand we have no mew aqua and Dark Violet has already proved that she is stronger than Deep Blue.

Anyway back to the story, it was 1:30 Friday morning we were all at the park and by we I mean all of us:

Jackie

Opal

Love

Sugar

Ichigo

Mint

Lettuce

Pudding

Zackuro

Berry

Sam

Kish

Pai

Tart

Kyrstal

Cream

Tracy

The Blue Knight

Deep Blue

Ryou

And me, Mew Shiny.

Even though I knew when it was us against her like this I couldn't help thinking _what if I'm leading us all to our death._

**End of part 1**


End file.
